How to configure the Linux kernel/drivers/input/serio
Howto configure the Linux kernel / drivers / input / serio ---- : : Input core configuration : *'Option:' SERIO **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Serial I/O support if EMBEDDED || !X86 **default y **: Say Yes here if you have any input device that uses serial I/O to communicate with the system. This includes the * standard AT keyboard and PS/2 mouse * as well as serial mice, Sun keyboards, some joysticks and 6dof devices and more. **: If unsure, say Y. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called serio. SERIO *'Option:' SERIO_I8042 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) i8042 PC Keyboard controller if EMBEDDED || !X86 **default y **depends on !PARISC && (!ARM || ARCH_SHARK || FOOTBRIDGE_HOST) && !M68K **: i8042 is the chip over which the standard AT keyboard and PS/2 mouse are connected to the computer. If you use these devices, you'll need to say Y here. **: If unsure, say Y. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called i8042. *'Option:' SERIO_SERPORT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Serial port line discipline **default y **: Say Y here if you plan to use an input device (mouse, joystick, tablet, 6dof) that communicates over the RS232 serial (COM) port. **: More information is available: **: If unsure, say Y. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called serport. *'Option:' SERIO_CT82C710 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) ct82c710 Aux port controller **depends on X86 **: Say Y here if you have a Texas Instruments TravelMate notebook equipped with the ct82c710 chip and want to use a mouse connected to the "QuickPort". **: If unsure, say N. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called ct82c710. *'Option:' SERIO_Q40KBD **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Q40 keyboard controller **depends on Q40 *'Option:' SERIO_PARKBD **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Parallel port keyboard adapter **depends on PARPORT **: Say Y here if you built a simple parallel port adapter to attach an additional AT keyboard, XT keyboard or PS/2 mouse. **: More information is available: **: If unsure, say N. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called parkbd. *'Option:' SERIO_RPCKBD **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Acorn RiscPC keyboard controller **depends on ARCH_ACORN || ARCH_CLPS7500 **default y **: Say Y here if you have the Acorn RiscPC and want to use an AT keyboard connected to its keyboard controller. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called rpckbd. *'Option:' SERIO_AMBAKMI **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) AMBA KMI keyboard controller **depends on ARM_AMBA *'Option:' SERIO_SA1111 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Intel SA1111 keyboard controller **depends on SA1111 *'Option:' SERIO_GSCPS2 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) HP GSC PS/2 keyboard and PS/2 mouse controller **depends on GSC **default y **: This driver provides support for the PS/2 ports on PA-RISC machines over which HP PS/2 keyboards and PS/2 mice may be connected. If you use these devices, you'll need to say Y here. **: It's safe to enable this driver, so if unsure, say Y. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called gscps2. *'Option:' HP_SDC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) HP System Device Controller i8042 Support **depends on GSC && SERIO **default y **: This option enables supports for the "System Device Controller", an i8042 carrying microcode to manage a few miscellaneous devices on some Hewlett Packard systems. The SDC itself contains a 10ms resolution timer/clock capable of delivering interrupts on a periodic and one-shot basis. The SDC may also be connected to a battery-backed real-time clock, a basic audio waveform generator, and an HP-HIL Master Link Controller serving up to seven input devices. **: By itself this option is rather useless, but enabling it will enable selection of drivers for the abovementioned devices. It is, however, incompatible with the old, reliable HIL keyboard driver, and the new HIL driver is experimental, so if you plan to use a HIL keyboard as your primary keyboard, you may wish to keep using that driver until the new HIL drivers have had more testing. *'Option:' HIL_MLC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) HIL MLC Support (needed for HIL input devices) **depends on HP_SDC *'Option:' SERIO_PCIPS2 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) PCI PS/2 keyboard and PS/2 mouse controller **depends on PCI **: Say Y here if you have a Mobility Docking station with PS/2 keyboard and mice ports. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called pcips2. *'Option:' SERIO_MACEPS2 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) SGI O2 MACE PS/2 controller **depends on SGI_IP32 **: Say Y here if you have SGI O2 workstation and want to use its PS/2 ports. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called maceps2. *'Option:' SERIO_LIBPS2 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) PS/2 driver library if EMBEDDED **: Say Y here if you are using a driver for device connected to a PS/2 port, such as PS/2 mouse or standard AT keyboard. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called libps2. *'Option:' SERIO_RAW **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Raw access to serio ports **: Say Y here if you want to have raw access to serio ports, such as AUX ports on i8042 keyboard controller. Each serio port that is bound to this driver will be accessible via a char device with major 10 and dynamically allocated minor. The driver will try allocating minor 1 (that historically corresponds to /dev/psaux) first. To bind this driver to a serio port use sysfs interface: **: echo -n "serio_raw" > /sys/bus/serio/devices/serioX/drvctl **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called serio_raw. Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux